Blue Beetle Trial
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon discovering that Blue Beetle helped a criminal out once; the founding members of the Justice League put him on trial to see if he is fit to be part of their ranks. Meanwhile; Blackfire shows up on Earth to ruin Starfire's credibility.
1. Lunch Confessions

In the Watchtower cafeteria; Blue Beetle, Stargirl, Meek in his Bounty Hunter Armor, Ben Tennyson, and Pauline in her Woman at Arms outfit were sitting at a table together.

Blue Beetle had a pepperoni pizza, Stargirl had some spaghetti, Meek had some burgers, Ben had chili fries, and Pauline had a steak.

StarGirl smiled.

"So any plans for tonight?" said Stargirl.

"I may do a night patrol of Toon City, see if anything is happening." said Meek.

Wonder Woman who walked by nodded.

"I might see the new movie A Wrinkle In Time." She said.

"That's supposed to be a good movie. First film made by an African American at a nine diget bugget." said Ben.

"I thought that was Black Panther?" said Pauline.

Meek leaned over to Pauline.

"Just agree with him, he'll turn everything into a whole thing." said Meek.

Pauline nodded.

Jamie made the Blue Beetle helmet disappear and smiled.

"I think I'll see a friend tonight." said Jamie.

Stargirl looked at Jamie.

"Is it the one who's family was poor but helped?" Asked his girlfriend.

"Yep, that's the guy." said Jaime, "Help a criminal out with a problem, and he repays you."

Meek became shocked and leaned to Jaime.

"You better keep quiet about stuff like that Jaime, if the senior members found out that you helped a criminal out, they could revoke your league membership and health insurance." said Meek.

Jaime became confused.

"What about you? You're on good terms with one of your enemies." said Jaime.

"Yeah, but I make it a point to foil her plans at times." said Meek.

"Ain't no way the senior members will get wind of the incident." said Jaime.

The scene quickly changed to a shocked Jaime in a court room looking at the founding members of the Justice League in front of every Leaguer while at a table with Sonic and Rayman.

"And they got wind of the incident." said Jaime.


	2. Blackfire

At Toon Manor; a knocking was heard at the front door and Randy opened it up, revealing a door to door salesman with a dustbuster.

"Hello sir, can I interest you in a dustbuster?" said the salesman.

Randy became mad.

"NO, WHAT KIND OF PERSON JUST SHOWS UP LIKE THAT!?" yelled Randy.

The man became shocked and ran off.

"THIS IS A HAPPY PLACE, GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Randy.

He closed the door and chuckled.

"I always wanted to do that adlibed Freakazoid quote." said Randy.

He walked to the fridge and opened it up.

"What to drink, what to drink." said Randy.

He looked around and saw a can of grape soda and removed it from the fridge before closing it.

He opened the can before drinking some soda.

"There we go." said Randy.

He walked into the living room and turned the TV on and Freakazoid came on.

"Good stuff, good stuff." said Randy.

He drank some more of his soda and burped.

Freakazoid became mad and looked at Randy.

"Excuse you." He said.

Randy became shocked.

"I don't recall repeats of shows being able to break the fourth wall that way." said Randy.

Freakazoid went through the TV.

"Yeah well your ugly." said Freakazoid.

"We just met." said Randy.

He pushed Freakazoid back into the TV.

"Weirdo." said Randy.

He resumed watching the TV.

Just then StarFire came in and she saw Randy.

"What is it you are watching?" said Starfire.

"I honestly don't know anymore." said Randy.

The alien woman nodded

"Anyway want to get out of here for a while?" She asked.

Randy smiled.

"DO I?!" yelled Randy.

Later; the two were at the McDuck Mall food court.

Randy was eating a pizza and fries.

Starfire was drinking a smoothie.

She tried to grab Randy's fries but Randy growled at her.

"Don't try it." said Randy.

Starfire groaned before burning up like a match and fired some of her energy at Randy who dodged it.

The energy wound up hitting Captain Man who briefly screamed.

"I'm okay." said Captain Man.

He then tossed a pie at Starfire, but it wound up hitting Knuckles in the face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Knuckles.

Everyone then started throwing food at each other.

"That echidna is always starting a food fight." Randy who was hiding under a table said.

In Dominator's hideout; Eggman was watching the My Favorite Martian film.

The man laughed.

"Oh, who would believe any of that stuff? And I've seen it happen before." said Eggman.

Then a loud crashing and booming sound was heard, shocking Eggman.

"OH, NOT MY ROSE BUSHES!" Fishface's voice yelled.

Outside the base; Eggman walked out to see a spaceship on top of some destroyed roses and a crying Fishface.

"I just planted them." said Fishface.

Eggman sighed.

The ship then opened up and an alien very similar to Starfire, but with black hair exited the ship.

"This is what happens when you steal a spaceship from a used ship lot." said the alien.

Eggman became shocked.

"IT'S STARFIRE WITH BLACK HAIR!" yelled Eggman.

He then thought of something.

"Wait, aren't you that older sister of hers?" said Eggman.

The alien turned to Eggman.

"Sure, names Blackfire." the alien known as Blackfire said.

Eggman nodded.

"Okay sure." said Eggman.

He inspected the ship.

"Old model, you'd have been much better off taking a newer ship." said Eggman.

BlackFire nodded.

"That is true." She said and smirked. "But I'd rather work for your boss."

Eggman became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Eggman.

Blackfire nodded.

"Yeah, I need to do something to ruin my sister's reputation." said Blackfire.

Eggman smirked.

"Sweet." said Eggman.


	3. The Trial Begins

Back in the Watchtower; the League was still in the courtroom.

"Read the charges." said Superman.

Batman stood up and held up a piece of paper.

"The defense is accused of helping a criminal." said Batman.

Superman turned to Blue Beetle.

"How do you plead?" said Superman.

"Not guilty." said Blue Beetle, "I've got my reasons for doing what I did."

"Would the defense like to call anyone to the stand?" said Wonder Woman.

Sonic stood up.

"We would your honors. Just one person will be all we need to win this case." said Sonic, "Jaime Reyes AKA; the third Blue Beetle."

Blue Beetle stood up and walked to the bench and Wonder Woman placed the lasso of truth around Jaime like a boy scout badge sash before the teen hero sat down.

"Just to keep from lying." said Wonder Woman.

She walked back to her seat.

Ray walked over to the bench.

"Now explain to the court the whole incident." said Ray.

Blue Beetle sighed.

"What's there to say? This was shortly after I got the scarab." Blue Beetle said before everything became blurry.

"Whoa, everything seems very nuts." AP's voice said.

"It's to signify a flashback is happening." Ben's voice said.

"Well can it stop, I'm getting sick." said AP.

A smacking sound was heard.

"OW!" yelled AP.

Everything then cleared up, revealing Jaime Reyes in a blue shirt, green denim jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers walking out of a Dairy Queen with a Blizzard.

The teen took a bite out of the Blizzard and smiled.

"Nothing like a Butterfinger Blizzard to make you feel better about yourself." said Jaime.

"You should have went with a Royal New York Cheesecake Blizzard." said Khaji Da.

Jaime punched the scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

"Quiet you." said Jamie then realized he was right. "But you made a good point and I will later."

" _It was just a regular day for me at the time, on my own, making money doing minimum wage jobs._ " Blue Beetle narrated.

" _I see_." said Batman's Voice.

Jaime walked off.

He then walked into a hotel building and into a small hotel room before sitting down on a matress.

He then sighed and put the blanket over him.

" _Wait you slept in those close you wore_?" Asked Flash's voice.

" _I was tired can you blame me_?" Asked Jamie's voice. " _Besides it not like people bring change of clothes on camping trips_."

" _Good point_." said SuperMan's voice.

Then the story Jaime started sleeping before the scarab armored Jaime up and flew off.

Blue Beetle then appeared on a rooftop and looked all over the place.

"Searching for danger, that's what I do best." said Khaji Da.

He then laughed.

"Especially when this human sleeps." He said.

A beeping sound was heard.

"Hello, an explosion happened just five miles west from here." said Khaji Da.

He then made wings sprout before flying off.

At a building; a ton of people were scrambling out of a building where tons of fire was emerging from the bottom floor.

This shocked the scarab.

"Wow, this is nuts. But I've got to do what I've got to do." said Khaji Da.

He landed on the ground and looked around.

"Is everyone alright?" said the scarab.

Everyone saw him.

"And you are?" said a woman.

"The Blue Beetle." said Khaji Da.

He made a cannon appear in one hand and shot out tons of water that extinguised the flames.

Everyone cheered.

Then a tan man in a business suit approached Khaji Da.

"You saved my business." said the man.

Blue Beetle smirked.

"Thanks, and you are?" said Khaji Da.

"Fartsworth." the man known as Fartsworth said.

The scene changed back to the courtroom and Sonic was snickering.

"Fartsworth." Sonic said before he resumed snickering, "What he couldn't have been given a normal name like Chubby Tony?"

Everyone glared at Sonic.

Outside SuperMan three Sonic out.

The man of steel returned to his seat.

"Twisted hedgehog." said Superman.

"You have no idea." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Hey how did you get here so quickly?" said Flash.

"They don't call me Sonic the Hedgehog for nothing." said Sonic, "I had a Chaos Emerald with me the whole time, used Chaos Control to return her very quickly."

Back outside superman threw Sonic out again and took his Emeralds and putba Force field up.

"That should keep him out." Said SuperMan.

"Nope." said Sonic.

Superman became shocked.

"Are you kidding me?" said Superman.

"Look, before you do anything else, let's just settle this with a wager." said Sonic.

He made his Excalibur appear before sticking it blade first to the ground.

"Awe, I just mopped the floors." said Captain Atom.

"Pull that out of the ground, and I'll leave here with Ray." said Sonic.

Superman scoffed.

"That's easy." said Superman.

He grabbed the sword.

"I Superman, the last son of Krypton shall pull this sword out from the ground to be known as-"Superman said before pulling up on the sword, only for a cracking sound to be heard from his arm, making him scream, "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, MY ARM!"

Sonic grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the ground before it disappeared.

"Magic buddy." said Sonic.

Joey and Pauline fist bumped each other.

"Burn." the two said at once.

SuperMan growled as Wonder Woman went to him.

"Let's just get this over with." said Wonder Woman.

The two returned to their seats.

"Anyways." said Khaji Da.

The flashback resumed.

"So do you have any idea who could have done this?" said Khaji Da.

"Yeah, a former employee." said Fartsworth.

"How so?" said Khaji Da.

"Just last week I had to let him go due to being over budget, he didn't get the message and wound up making tons of attacks on me, even going so far as to leaving a banana peel on the ground as soon as I walked out the front door of my home." said Fartsworth.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Fartsworth walked out of a mansion and stepped on a banana peel before sliding out and hitting a tree face first.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That's actually pretty funny." said Khaji Da, "No worries sir, I'll find this guy and make sure he gets justice."

The rich man nodded as Blue Beetle left and he smirked.

"Dumbass." said Fartsworth.

Blue Beetle kept on walking all over the city.

"Hmm, can't seem to find anything suspicious anywhere." said Khaji Da.

But he was then shocked by a cattle prod before passing out.

A hand grabbed Blue Beetle before dragging him off.

The flashback ended.

"And that's all I recall." said the armor.

Everyone nodded.

"We're going to take a brief recess." said Martian Manhunter.

The founders walked off.

Sonic made his excalibur appear again before sticking it in the ground once more.

Batman approached the sword and looked at it.

"You can try it, but that thing will only allow me to weild it." said Sonic.

The caped crusader grabbed the sword and managed to pull it out of the ground with no problems, shocking Sonic.

"Yikes, how did you manage to pull that off?" said Sonic.

"Because I'm Batman." said Batman.

Sonic gulped and Batman litteraly kicked Sonic out.

"And don't come back." He said.

"Wait for it." said Lincoln.

Batman became confused before looking at the defense table to see Sonic sitting at the table again, shocking him.

"Look, we can do this all day, but I'm still going to triumph." said Sonic, "Besides, I'm not a Predacon."

 **Cutaway Gag**

On planet Earth in olden days; the Beast Wars version of Megatron in T-Rex mode and Scorponok in giant scorpion mode approached a tied up panda before turning into their robot modes.

"So you won't tell us anything Maximal." said Megatron, "I'll give you a bath in hot lava."

Scorponok became confused.

"Uh Megatron, are you sure that's a Maximal and not a panda. I'm only asking because panda's are endangered." said Scorponok.

Megatron looked at his minion and he sighed agreeing with him.

"Yeah they're endangered Scorponok." said Megatron.

The panda chuckled.

Megatron became mad.

"DIE MAXIMAL!" yelled Megatron.

He ran towards the panda, but was stopped by Scorponok.

"NO MEGATRON, DON'T! HE'S SO DEFENSLESS AND INNOCENT!" yelled Scorponok.

The panda then sneezed.

Megatron then cracked.

"AH WHO AM I KIDDING I MAY BE EVIL BUT IM NOT A MONSTER!" He shouted.

"Look at him, he's so cute and helpless." said Scorponok.

"I can't belive I was going to kill a panda." said Megatron.

"We've been here for to long." said Scorponok.

"Yes, I may suffer from PTSD." Megatron said before seeing a panda walk by, "But that is definetly a Maximal."

He and Scorponok ran to the panda.

The other panda sighed before transforming into a robot, revealing it was actually a Maximal.

"Whew, that was some very intense acting." said the Maximal.

He the. Sighed.

"But I regret that Panda." He said.

The real panda was burning in lava as the Maximal walked off without the two Predacon's noticing.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"What the hell was that?" said Batman.


	4. Encounter

Back at the McDuck Mall; everyone was still having a food fight.

Randy and Starfire were still hiding under the table.

"How long will this keep up?" said Starfire.

"Hopefully till the boss stops everything." said Randy.

"I'm part of the Food Fight." Yelled the Boss's voice.

Randy shook his head.

"Scrooge." said Randy.

Starfire became mad.

"Some owner he is." said Starfire.

"Well what'd you expect? This is what you get when the richest duck in Duckberg tricks a gazillionaire from Norrisville into selling a mall." said Randy.

Starfire nodded.

"Yeah." said Starfire, "We should get out of here."

"Definetly." said Randy.

The two crawled out of the mall before standing up.

However a tomato and cake bots Starfire and she became mad and used her powers to destroy the mall and everyone's clothes making them naked.

"You should get that anger checked out." said Randy.

Starfire fired some of her energy at Randy, but the teen ninja dodged the attack.

Starfire sighed.

"This is why you should always stay very close to your friends." said Starfire.

"Aw, how cute." said a voice.

Starfire and Randy turned to see Blackfire floating in the air with Eggman in his Eggmobile.

"Here I try to ruin my little sisters reputation, and she does it on her own." said Blackfire.

Starfire became mad.

"Blackfire." said Starfire.

"And Eggbreathe." said Randy.

Eggman is mad.

"ITS EGGMAN YOU STUPID ASS NINJA!" He shouted.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Eggbreathe." said Randy.

"You know my name is Doctor Eggman. You do that on purpose." said Eggman.

"Do what Eggbreathe?" said Randy.

Eggman screamed and opened his jacket to reveal some bombs strapped to him.

"AHHHHHHH I CANT TAKE IT!" He shouted and the bombs detonated and exploded around Eggman.

After a trip to the hospital.

Eggman is all patched up and grumbled.

"You ok now?" Asked Blackfire.

"Yes just as long as no one says a thing." said Eggman.

"Hey batter batter swing batter batter." sang a random girl.

Eggman groaned.

Starfire and Randy who were in the room groaned.

"We going to fight physically or what? I've got an eye appointment in thirty minutes." said Randy.


	5. Trial Resumes

Back on the Watchtower; the senior members sat back down on their chairs.

"Recess is over." said Green Lantern.

"Now Mr Beetle, resume the story from where you left off. Now you were knocked out." said Sonic.

"Yes sir." said Blue Beetle.

Everything became blurry again.

"Oh, this should stop." said AP.

A smacking sound was heard.

"OW!" yelled AP.

The scene changed to Blue Beetle who was passed out opening his eyes groaning.

"Oh, where am I?" said Jaime.

He looked around and groaned.

"Did you take control of me again Khaji Da?" said Blue Beetle.

"I did but I have no idea how we got here." explained Khaji Da.

Blue Beetle looked around and saw tons of high tech stuff.

"This is definetly not the setting to a Star Wars film." said Blue Beetle.

"Maybe it's Star Trek." said Khaji Da.

"Acalutly it's both Star Wars and Star Trek." A Voice said.

Blue Beetle became shocked and turned to the source of the voice to see a caucasian man.

"Who are you?" said Blue Beetle.

"You tell me." said the guy.

"We're the guys who've been hired to make you listen to reason." said Khaji Da.

The man scoffed.

"More like silence forever." said the man.

"Lies, Fartsworth told us about what you did." said Khaji Da.

"I'm sure he did, but not the whole story." said the man.

"What is there to tell, you launched a bunch of attacks on him and-"Khaji Da said before being hit by Blue Beetle, "OW!"

"Quiet you." said Blue Beetle.

"Come on kid, this guy needs to-"Khaji Da said before Blue Beetle interrupted him.

"Think it through, if someone who is very rich hired us to do away with someone, why would he be desperate?" said Blue Beetle.

Khaji Da realized Jamie was right.

"You have a point there." said Khaji Da and sighed, "Very well."

Blue Beetle turned to the man.

"Tell us, what's going on?" said Blue Beetle.

"I uncovered evidence that Fartsworth was running tons of ponzai, embezzlement schemes, and insider trading to finance his business, and when I went to the authorities about it, he deleted all the evidence and fired me before killing my whole family." said the man.

Blue Beetle became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Blue Beetle.

"Yeah, my wife and kids are dead." said the man.

"And you've been here since trying to find a way to regain that evidence." said Blue Beetle.

"Yes." saod the Man

"What are you the Punisher?" Asked Khaji Da.

"I'm just a regular Joe trying to prove tons of fraud that's been commited on my bosses part." said the man.

"Well Joe, then why is it you brought me here then?" said Blue Beetle.

The man known as Joe turned to Blue Beetle.

"Because I've heard of the Blue Beetle legacy, there were two previous Beetles before you, and the previous one was unable to use the powers, but you can. Using the scarab, I just might be able to regain the evidence I need to put Fartsworth away for a long time." said Joe.

"HOLD IT!" A Voice said

The flashback ends and everyone looked at AP.

"There's no way that you can hack into computers and be able to regain lost info." said AP.

"Yeah I can." said Blue Beetle.

"How so?" said AP.

"I've got the lasso of truth on, how can I be lying?" said Blue Beetle.

AP groaned.

"Alright fine. But I also need to go to the bathroom." said AP.

Everyone became shocked.

"How can you even go? You're a puppet." said Doctor Fate.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to." said AP.

He leaped off of Joey's arm, turning back into his puppet form and Joey back to normal before leaving the room.

"I don't want to miss anything." said AP.

The group just sat where they were.

Then suddenly; tons of farting sounds were heard.

"What was that?" said Shayera.

Sonic chuckled nervously before pulling out a chili dog.

"Sorry, chili dogs give me bad gas." said Sonic.

He started eating the dog, but another farting sound was heard.

Batman groaned.

"I call another recess mainly to get out of this gas." He said.

"That one was not me." said Sonic.

Another farting sound rang out.

"OH YEAH, THAT FEELS GOOD!" AP yelled from outside.

The whole thing resumed.

But then everything went static before changing to some type of network studio that Rayman was sitting at.

"We interrupt this fanfiction to give you this test of an emergency brief haitus sound, this is only a test." said Ray.

He then sang a note and started holding it.

His head then turned blue before falling down on the ground.

The singing stopped and Ray got back up.

"That was just a test, if it were real, then it would have been like this." said Ray.

He then screamed very loudly.

"OH GOD, GET IT OFF, HELP ME, I'M IN NEED OF SERIOUS HELP RIGHT NOW!" Ray yelled as his hair was messed up.

He then pulled out a dagger.

"THIS IS VERY PAINFUL!" yelled Ray.

He tossed the dagger away before putting his hair the right way.

"And now we return to this fanfiction." said Ray.

The scene changed back to the Watchtower courtroom and everyone was now in gas masks while AP was still in the bathroom farting.

"This is unberable." said Flash.

"Agreed." said Martian Manhunter.

"We should move this case to the Metro Tower." said Meek.

"Good call." said Sonic, "All in favor of moving this case to the backup base?"

"AYE!" everyone yelled.

"Good, now lets get out of here." said Ray, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."


	6. Defeating Blackfire

At a bus stop bench; two old women were sewing stuff.

"So have you seen A Wrinkle in Time?" said one of the old women.

"Yes I did." said the second old woman.

"It's amazing what kids are into these days." said the first old woman.

"I actually think it was great." said the second lady. "The way that girl went through to save her brother and father."

Then the Anti Fireman bot crashed close to the group and Randy in ninja outfit appeared and pushed the bot away.

"One of the greatest things Oprah Winfrey has ever done." said the second old lady.

"I know." said the First Lady.

Anti Fireman bot then breathed fire to Randy who just jumped on a light pole.

Randy groaned.

"This is not how I pictured my weekend was going to be like." said Randy.

He tossed a ninja star at the bot, plugging up it's hose.

But the Anti Fireman bot pulled the star out of the hose.

With Starfire and Blackfire; the two were flying through the air fighting each other.

"HOW COULD YOU TEAM UP WITH EGGMAN SISTER!" shouted StarFire.

BlackFire smirked.

"I'm evil what do you expect?" Asked BlackFire and shot lasers from her eyes.

But Starfire flew away from the lasers.

Eggman who was still bandaged up was in his egg mobile.

"Go Blackfire!" yelled Eggman.

A vibrating sound was heard and Eggman picked up a smartphone before looking at it.

"Oh boy, another victim I can scam into making more money for my online ticket selling site." said Eggman.

But a ninja star hit the phone, destroying it.

Eggman became shocked.

"NO, NOT MY CRICKET PLAN SMARTPHONE!" yelled Eggman.

Randy laughed.

"Cricket is a terrible plan." said Randy.

"It's the only plan I could afford." said Eggman.

Starfire and Blackfire continued attacking each other with their own blasts of energy.

BlackFire pulled a sword out and slashed her sister's hair

Starfire became very mad.

"MY HAIR!" yelled Starfire.

She then blasted tons of energy at her sister, sending her flying far away from Earth.

Starfire then turned to Eggman.

"You're next pal." said Starfire.

Eggman shrieked in shock before driving his Eggmobile away.

Randy who was drinking a smoothie saw everything and chuckled.

"Yep, should spend more time with her." said Randy.

He then ran a sword through Anti Fireman bot, destroying it.


	7. The Verdict

In the Metro Tower; everyone was in a courtroom and Blue Beetle was at the stand.

"Okay, now that we left the quarantined Watchtower; we can resume the case." said Superman.

Blue Beetle chuckled.

"Alright, now this is the rest of the story." said Blue Beetle.

Everything went blurry before changing back to Joe's home.

Blue Beetle looked at the computers.

"Alright, hopefully if I can hack into the internet, I just might be able to find the evidence of Fartsworth's financial crimes and send it to the police." said Blue Beetle.

Joe nodded.

"That seems easier said then done to me." said Joe, "But to a Metahuman, not so much."

"My powers are artificial." said Blue Beetle.

He placed a hand on a computer and tons of surging was heard.

Joe is shocked.

"Wow, that's impressive." said Joe.

"I know it is." said Blue Beetle, "I'm just starting to get used to these things."

He became shocked.

"Hello, Fartsworth actually watches Barney and Friends on Hulu." said Blue Beetle.

The flashback ends and everyone is laughing even Batman is laughing.

"What an idiot." said Batman.

"Yeah it came as a shock to me." said Blue Beetle.

The flashback resumed and Blue Beetle kept on touching the computer.

"It's here somewhere." said Blue Beetle.

A dinging sound was heard.

"Got it." said Khaji Da, "Boy this guy has ripped off a ton of people."

"Can you send it to anyone?" said Joe.

"Dude, it's 2016, I can send the evidence to Mars." said Khaji Da.

"You do that, I've got a call to make." said Blue Beetle.

In Fartsworth's office; the man was playing golf in his room and a phone ringing was heard.

He picked up the desk phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" said Fartsworth.

A split screen appeared and Blue Beetle was on the other line.

"Hello Fartsworth." said Blue Beetle.

Fartsworth became confused.

"Who is this?" said Fartsworth.

Blue Beetle groaned.

"This is the guy you hired to do away with the guy who uncovered your schemes." said Blue Beetle.

Fartsworth became shocked.

"What, how can you be certain that I could have done such a thing?" said Fartsworth.

"I uncovered all of that stuff, the ponzai, embezzlement schemes, insider trading, all done to rip people off." said Blue Beetle.

"You must be mistaken." said Fartsworth.

"No I'm not." said Blue Beetle.

"Well good bye." said Fartsworth.

He hung up and the split screen disappeared and Fartsworth walked to his door and tried to open it, but couldn't.

The man became shocked.

"What the?" said Fartsworth.

" _Oh that's right, I should have told you this. While talking to you about your schemes, I hacked into the buildings generators and managed to lock you in your office to keep from escaping._ " Blue Beetle said from a speaker system.

The evil man growled.

"Yeah well that won't stop me." He said and smirked. "Because that man's kids are still alive and I have them hostage."

" _Oh you mean those little tykes you've got locked in the break room? Yeah I released them already when I locked you in your office._ " said Blue Beetle.

Fartsworth groaned.

" _That's right, I'm three steps ahead of you._ " Blue Beetle said.

Fartsworth growled and jumped out the window.

"He'll never take me alive." said Fartsworth.

But then he was grabbed by the leg by Blue Beetle.

"You were saying?" said Blue Beetle.

Later; Fartsworth was pushed into a police car and Blue Beetle was talking to Joe who was with two boys and two girls.

"That was a crazy experience we had daddy." said one of the girls.

"I'll bet." said Joe.

"And it'll get even crazier." said Blue Beetle.

He pulled out five plane tickets and gave them to Joe.

The man became confused.

"What are these?" said Joe.

"Plane tickets to your new home." said Blue Beetle.

"New home?" said Joe.

"Yeah, while I was conversing with Fartsworth, I managed to transfer all the money he had in his account into your own account, with the acception of a few million dollars to buy a beach house." said Blue Beetle.

"Really?" said Joe.

"Yeah, I figured that everyone who's been ripped off deserves a little something for their troubles." said Blue Beetle.

The flashback ended.

"And that's what all happened." said Blue Beetle.

The founders nodded.

"Okay." said Green Lantern.

Wonder Woman removed the lasso from Blue Beetle.

"We're going to retire to deliberate." said Wonder Woman.

The group walked off.

"What is there to even deliberate about? Jaime had the Lasso of Truth around him the whole time." said Sonic.

The senior members walked back to their seats.

"We've reached our verdict." said Superman.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wow that was fast." said Sonic.

Batman pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"We the founding members of the Justice League find the Blue Beetle not guilty of helping a criminal out." said Batman, "While the scarab jumped to a conclusion about the whole thing, it was Jaime Reyes that figured out something was off."

Blue Beetle smiled.

"Thank you." said Blue Beetle.

Sonic leaned over to Blue Beetle.

"The only reason you were spared was because you're blue, it's a known fact that anyone who shows up in blue at court will be showed pitty, that's why you never see a Smurf on death row." said Sonic.


	8. Jaime's New Digs

In an apartment similar to Stanley Ipkiss's apartment; Jaime Reyes who was wearing a blue robe and doing some work on his TV.

"There, now I can view Hulu shows on my own television." said Jaime.

He sat down on a couch and chuckled.

"LA to Vegas, here I come." said Jaime.

A knocking was heard at his door.

Jaime stood up and walked to the door to see Meek outside of his armor, Ben, Joey, Pauline, and Courtney Whitmore on the otherside.

He became shocked.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting company so soon." said Jaime.

Ben looked inside the apartment.

"Nice place, when did you get it?" said Ben.

"Just this morning." said Jaime.

Ben became shocked.

"Wait that?" He asked.

"Yep, been living here since the morning." said Jaime.

Ben nodded.

"Anyway I brought a movie. It's called Run Fat Boy Run." said Ben.

"Alright." said Jaime.

Later; the group was sitting on Jaime's couch watching said movie.

"I don't get it?" Asked Jaime, "He joins a marathon to win back the girl he loves but he left her at the Alter and Pregnate."

"Yeah I know, very coincidental. But he isn't a young cold footed person anymore." said Ben.

"Makes a lot of sense when you think about it." said Meek.

Jaime did some thinking.

"Yeah that's fair." said Jaime.

Courtney snugged up to her boyfriend.

"Listen Jaime, I just want you to know that even if the league did find you guilty of helping a criminal, that won't change how I feel about you." said Courtney.

Jaime blushed.

"Oh stop, you're making me shy." Jaime said before kissing Courtney on the cheek.

Courtney smiled.

"Also if you ever leave me at the alter pregnate I'll never take you back and see your son or daughter." said a serious Courtney with a glare in her face.

"Don't tempt me, besides we don't even know if we'll still be together in the future, all I know is that we'll have a new president." said Jaime.

"That reminds me where is AP?" said Pauline.

Joey did some thinking before becoming shocked.

"Uh oh." said Joey.

Back on the Watchtower; AP walked into the courtroom.

"Whoo, last time I eat Taco Bell for lunch." said AP, "Alright, lets resume the case."

He looked around only to see the room was empty.

The puppet became confused.

"Hello, guys?" said AP.

Back on Earth; Randy and Starfire were in the gameroom playing Pokken Tournament DX on the Switch.

Randy was Blastoise and Starfire was Pikachu Libre.

"I do not know why my own sister would side with Eggman." said Starfire.

"She was desperate at making you look bad obviously." said Randy, "Besides, chances are she's getting used to her new surroundings."

At Dominator's hideout; Dominator was beating up Blackfire.

"So you joined this organization without my knowledge and allowed the only person here who even has insurance to get hospitalized?" said Dominator.

BlackFire is mad.

"What's it to you anyways?" said Blackfire.

"The deductable from anyones insurance kills everyone." Dominator said before pulling out a piece of paper and showing it to Blackfire, "Look at it."

The Black haired alien girl saw this and became shocked.

"My god." said Blackfire.

"Yep, it's how the companies get to you." said Dominator.


End file.
